Conventionally, there is a technique for detecting a predetermined image capturing target from an image (a captured image) captured by image capturing means such as a camera and displaying a virtual object in accordance with the detected image capturing target. For example, in the above technique, in augmented reality technology, an image recognition process is performed on a marker included in a captured image captured by a camera. If the marker has been detected, a virtual object is combined with the captured image based on the marker position, and the combined image is displayed.
The above technique, however, merely displays a virtual object corresponding to an image capturing target. Thus, there is room for improvement in displaying a virtual object in a more interesting manner.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method that are capable of enhancing interest for a user, and a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program capable of enhancing interest for a user.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment can employ, for example, the following configurations. It should be noted that it is understood that, to interpret the descriptions of the claims, the scope of the claims should be interpreted only by the descriptions of the claims. If there is a conflict between the descriptions of the claims and the descriptions of the specification, the descriptions of the claims take precedence.
In an exemplary configuration of an information processing system according to an exemplary embodiment, an information processing system includes at least a first information processing apparatus and a second information processing apparatus capable of communicating with the first information processing apparatus. Each of the first information processing apparatus and the second information processing apparatus comprising one or more processors, The one or more processors of the first information processing apparatus are configured to: as first captured image acquisition, acquire a first captured image captured by a first image capturing apparatus; as first reference recognition, recognize a first reference for placing a first virtual object in the first captured image; as first placement information setting, set first placement information for placing the first virtual object based on the first reference; as first transmission, transmit the first placement information to the second information processing apparatus; and as first display control, place the first virtual object in the first captured image based on the first reference and the first placement information and display the first captured image on a first display apparatus. The one or more processors of the second information processing apparatus are configured to: as first acquisition, acquire the first placement information transmitted from the first information processing apparatus; as second captured image acquisition, acquire a second captured image obtained by capturing, using a second image capturing apparatus, a place different from a place captured by the first image capturing apparatus; as second reference recognition, recognize a second reference for at least placing the first virtual object in the second captured image; and as second display control, place the first virtual object in the second captured image based on the second reference and the first placement information and display the second captured image on a second display apparatus.
Based on the above, a first virtual object displayed in a first captured image in a first display apparatus is also displayed in a second captured image in a second display apparatus. Further, based on the placement of the first virtual object displayed in the first captured image, the placement of the first virtual object displayed in the second captured image is controlled. This makes it possible to enhance interest for a user. Further, in each of the places in the real world captured by a first image capturing apparatus and a second image capturing apparatus, it is possible to generate a common space where a virtual object is placed.
In addition, the one or more processors of the second information processing apparatus may be further configured to: set second placement information for placing a second virtual object based on the second reference; and transmit the second placement information to the first information processing apparatus. In the second display control, the second virtual object may be further placed in the second captured image based on the second reference and the second placement information, and the second captured image may be displayed on the second display apparatus. The one or more processors of the first information processing apparatus may be further configured to acquire the second placement information transmitted from the second information processing apparatus. In the first display control, the second virtual object may be further placed in the first captured image based on the first reference and the second placement information, and the first captured image may be displayed on the first display apparatus.
Based on the above, a second virtual object displayed in the second captured image in the second display apparatus is also displayed in the first captured image in the first display apparatus. Further, based on the placement of the second virtual object displayed in the second captured image, the placement of the second virtual object displayed in the first captured image is controlled. Thus, in each of the places in the real world captured by the first image capturing apparatus and the second image capturing apparatus, it is possible to generate a common space where the same virtual object of which the placement is controlled by each information processing apparatus is placed. This makes it possible to further enhance interest for the user.
In addition, in the first display control, the first virtual object may be placed in the captured first captured image based on the first placement information, the second virtual object may be placed in the captured first captured image based on the acquired second placement information, and the placed first captured image may be displayed in real time on the first display apparatus. In the second display control, the second virtual object may be placed in the captured second captured image based on the second placement information, the first virtual object may be placed in the captured second captured image based on the acquired first placement information, and the placed second captured image may be displayed in real time on the second display apparatus.
Based on the above, the first virtual object controlled by a first information processing apparatus and the second virtual object controlled by a second information processing apparatus are displayed in real time on the same display apparatus. This makes it possible to further enhance interest for the user.
In addition, the placement information may be information indicating a position and a direction at and in which the virtual object is placed in the captured image based on the first reference, and may also be information indicating a position and a direction at and in which the virtual object is placed in the captured image based on the second reference, using the same information.
Based on the above, it is possible to place a virtual object displayed in the first captured image based on a first reference, at the same position and in the same direction also in the second captured image based on a second reference.
In addition, in the first reference recognition, if an image obtained with a predetermined marker as a subject is included in the first captured image, an image of the marker may be recognized as the first reference. In the second reference recognition, if an image obtained with a predetermined marker as a subject is included in the second captured image, an image of the marker may be recognized as the second reference.
Based on the above, a predetermined marker is placed in the real world, whereby it is possible to easily prepare a reference for placing a virtual object.
In addition, in the first placement information setting, the first placement information may be set by setting a placement position of the first virtual object such that a state of a real world viewed from a first-person point of view of the first virtual object is the first captured image.
Based on the above, a real world image viewed from the first-person point of view of a virtual object of which the placement is controlled by an information processing apparatus itself is displayed. This makes it possible to enhance the reality of operating the virtual object.
In addition, in the first transmission, if the first information processing apparatus is located at a first particular place and the second information processing apparatus is located at a second particular place, the first placement information may be allowed to be transmitted to the second information processing apparatus. In the first acquisition, if the first information processing apparatus is located at the first particular place and the second information processing apparatus is located at the second particular place, the first placement information transmitted from the first information processing apparatus may be allowed to be acquired.
Based on the above, this effectively motivates a user of a first information processing apparatus and a user of a second information processing apparatus to visit particular places different from each other.
In addition, the information processing system may further include at least a third information processing apparatus including one or more processors. In addition to the second information processing apparatus, at least the third information processing apparatus may be located at the second particular place. In the first transmission, the first placement information may be transmitted to the second information processing apparatus and the third information processing apparatus. The one or more processors of the third information processing apparatus may be configured to: as third acquisition, acquire the first placement information transmitted from the first information processing apparatus; as third captured image acquisition, acquire a third captured image obtained by capturing the second particular place using a third image capturing apparatus; as third reference recognition, recognize the second reference as a reference for placing the first virtual object in the third captured image; and as third display control, place the first virtual object in the third captured image based on the second reference and the first placement information and display the third captured image on a third display apparatus.
Based on the above, it is possible to construct an environment where the display of the first virtual object to be displayed on a display apparatus of each of a plurality of information processing apparatuses located at a second particular place is controlled by an information processing apparatus located at a first particular place.
In addition, the first information processing apparatus located at the first particular place and the second information processing apparatus located at the second particular place may be configured to communicate with each other via a predetermined network.
Based on the above, it is possible to easily connect to a particular place via a predetermined network. This makes it possible to generate, in each place via the network, a common space where a virtual object is placed.
In addition, the exemplary embodiment may be carried out in the forms of an information processing apparatus, a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program, and an information processing method.
According to the exemplary embodiment, it is possible to enhance interest for a user. Further, in each of the places in the real world captured by a first image capturing apparatus and a second image capturing apparatus, it is possible to generate a common space where a virtual object is placed.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.